In America
by Matthias Xavier Riddle
Summary: Harry and Ron go to America, meet gang members, and join a gang. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: In America  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing(s): eventual HP/D (Daemon)  
  
Warnings: eventual language, violence, slash  
  
Summary: Harry and Ron are sent to America for a new Exchange Student program. Once there, they have to learn to blend in with the locals (which happen to be street gangs) and continue to get good grades. When Harry meets a street punk named Daemon, everything changes, including friendships.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Albus Dumbledore signed the bit of parchment on his desk, agreeing to send four of his students off to another country in a new foreign exchange student program set up between a few of the schools. Normally he would not agree to such a thing, with the threat of Voldemort on his back, but ever since Harry had defeated the dark wizard he found himself agreeing to such things he had never been able to before.  
  
He waved his wand at the door, which opened to reveal the boy wonder, and his best friend Ron. Harry's fist was raised as if he were getting ready to knock. "Ah, Harry. And Ron. Please sit, there are several things we must discuss." Harry and Ron sat in two of the high backed chairs before Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Now, I am sure you are wondering as to why I called you out of dinner?" Dumbledore waited for both boys to nod before continuing. "Well, I have agreed to start a foreign exchange student program. Meaning I will send four of my students to another school, in another country, and the other schools will send four of their students to either Hogwarts or another school."  
  
Ron, who was a little clueless at times, spoke up before Dumbledore could continue. "What does that have to do with us?" Dumbledore smiled at the redhead.  
  
"You are two of the students I want to send out." Ron's jaw dropped. Harry merely blinked. "Since Voldemort is no longer a concern, I thought the both of you would enjoy some time out."  
  
"Where?" Harry leaned foreword, grinning from ear to ear as he finally got over his shock. "What school, and what country?"  
  
"I was hoping you would like to go to America. There is a little school, just on the eastern coast I though you would enjoy. The Headmaster has already agreed to house two of my students."  
  
"Oh wow! America!" Ron grinned. "I've always wanted to go there. Who else did you pick to go?"  
  
"Hermione is going to Ireland, if she accepts, and Draco will be sent to Japan. He has always shown some interest in their culture." Harry jumped out of his chair with a whoop of joy. Dumbledore smiled at him. The door behind them creaked open and Hermione and Draco walked in.  
  
"Hermione! Harry and I are going to America! You're going to Ireland, and Malfoy's going to Japan!" Harry grinned as Ron threw himself at Hermione. "This is so bloody fantastic!"  
  
"W..w." Draco's jaw dropped and Hermione rose an eyebrow. Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"I've agreed to a foreign exchange program. Please, sit, and I'll explain."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Have fun in Ireland Hermione." Ron and Harry gave the brown haired girl a good-bye hug before stepping onto the plane that would take them to America. "Don't forget to write!" Harry pushed Ron into a seat and buckled the belt for him, seeing as he didn't know what it was or how it worked.  
  
"I can't wait to get there!" Ron bounced in his seat excitedly. "This'll be so cool!" Harry strapped himself in as flight attendants walked up and down the isles, looking for people that needed help. "Wonder what it'll be like."  
  
"I'm sure it will be good, relax will you? Try to rest now so we can explore a bit when we get to the castle.if it is a castle." Ron seemed to take Harry's comment seriously and calmed down a bit, only to clutch at his seat in horror as the plane started up and lifted off the runway.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god." Harry forgot that Ron had never been on a plane before.  
  
"Oh, calm down!" Harry clapped Ron's shoulder before turning to look out the window. "You're safe up here."  
  
"Famous last words." Ron muttered.  
  
TBC  
  
I've got a serious case of writers block when it come to working on New Threat. I'll be working on this one for a bit until the block disappears. I WILL go back to New Threat in a couple days or so. 


	2. Chapter 2

In America chapter 2  
  
Harry and Ron exited the small plane and entered the airport. They claimed their luggage before going to the front of the airport to wait for their ride. "I can't believe Professor Dumbledore agreed to this!" Ron said as he bounced eagerly from foot to foot.  
  
"I know, I can't believe it either. He never would have agreed if Voldie was still around." Harry scanned the crowd. "I wonder where our ride is." As Harry attempted to calm Ron down, a man with a long trench coat stepped up to them.  
  
"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley?" Harry and Ron nodded. "Follow me please." Ron and Harry grabbed their bags and followed the strange man to a waiting car. " Hop in and we'll be to the Academy shortly."  
  
Harry and Ron got into the car. Ron grinned as he looked out the window at the passing scenery. "I still can't believe we're here." Ron commented as he turned away from the window. The car sped along, taking them deeper into what appeared to be a city.  
  
"You told me that Ron, several times." Harry glanced out the window and saw small groups of people standing together in circles. "Where are we?"  
  
"The slums of New York City. The school is right in the center of it." Harry bit his lip, trying to not comment. "Ah, here we are. Step out and remember to ignore the locals. Do not speak with anybody until you meet with the Headmaster."  
  
"Yes sir." Ron and Harry hopped out of the car with their luggage. The car sped away, leaving Harry and Ron staring up at the large building. "Not what I expected, but come on! Let's get inside."  
  
They entered the building. "You must be Harry and Ron. Dumbledore speaks so highly of you. Please, follow me to my office." A younger looking man stepped out of the shadows and gestured to them. The duo followed him deeper into the school, then finally into his office where they sat. "Welcome to the Academy. I am Headmaster Allen. Before I let you loose to explore the school, there are a few things you must know."  
  
Harry and Ron nodded as they glanced curiously around his office. "First, I want you to stay inside the building. No wandering around outside, unless myself or a teacher is with you. It is very dangerous out there, with gangs and what not. Second, you cannot go around wearing what you are wearing now. People will know that you are foreigners and will not hesitate to mug you." Ron gaped. " I have provided some clothing for you. It is up in your bedrooms. I assume you will not mind sharing?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Good. I want you to change into those clothes so you blend in a bit. As for your class schedules. There will be a sheet of parchment in the small kitchen in your rooms. Read it over tonight before you go to bed. I highly advise that you join a gang, otherwise you'll be free pickings. It gets dangerous around here. You may go up to your rooms now. Just follow Shadow."  
  
The Headmaster motioned to a small black cat behind them. "Okay, thank you sir." Harry and Ron stood and moved to follow the cat.  
  
"Your welcome boys. Enjoy yourselves!"  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

In America chapter 3  
  
Note: // // means telepathy  
  
"Holy.." Ron gaped as he looked around what was to be his and Harry's rooms. "This is like a small flat!" Harry nodded in agreement and went over to the door that led to the bedroom. He looked in. There were two beds, two dressers, and a small table between the beds. Harry pulled open the dresser on the far left.  
  
"Hey Ron! Come here!" Ron poked his head in the room. "Look at these." Harry pulled out a pair of baggy zippered pants and held them up.  
  
"Wicked!" Ron opened the other dresser and pulled out a similar pair. Harry put his pair back and pulled out another, slightly calmer pair. "Lets try these on!" Ron stripped off his pants and pulled the other ones on. "Wicked!" Straps flapped as he walked over to the closet.  
  
Harry stripped off his own pants and pulled on a pair of baggy black pants with midnight blue flames creeping up the sides. They sparkled when he moved. He joined Ron by the closet. Ron pulled out a black tank top with a skull and cross bones. He slipped his shirt off and pulled that one on. "Nice!" Harry pulled out a dark blue sparkly muscle shirt. He pulled his shirt off and put that on.  
  
"I agree." They both pulled on a pair of black combat boots. "Want to explore now?"  
  
"Sure!" Harry and Ron trooped to the door and went out. They memorized the portrait that guarded their room before walking off.  
  
"Hopefully there won't be anyone like Snape here. We would get in a lot of trouble." Harry commented as they walked deeper into what seemed to be a dungeon. "Do you think there are houses?"  
  
"Use your head flame boy." Harry and Ron stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Who's there?" Harry and Ron took up defensive stances as whoever spoke let out a cruel laugh. A tall boy stepped out of the shadows to their left. "Who are you?"  
  
"The names Kaleb. You must be the transfer students." Kaleb sneered. "You join any gang yet?" Ron and Harry shook their heads. Kaleb smirked. "You haven't been here long enough to decide then."  
  
"We just arrived." Harry said. "We'll just be going." Harry and Ron turned to leave, only to find their path blocked by three burly boys. They were sneering.  
  
"I don't think so." Kaleb sneered. "Join us, or die."  
  
"Sound like someone you know?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Thought so." Kaleb advanced, as did his goons, and they pressed Harry and Ron into the wall. "What if we don't want to?"  
  
"Then you'll die." Kaleb pulled out a knife. "So what'll it be? Us, or death?"  
  
"KALEB!" Heads lifted and turned. "Leave them be." A boy, shorter than Kaleb, stood in the hallway. Kaleb sneered at him. "I mean it." The boy was wearing only a pair of really short, really tight, black leather shorts. He wore nothing else, save a thin black collar. His nipples were pierced along with his left eyebrow, and his right ear was covered in rings. He had a tattoo on the left side of his chest, just over his nipple. The tattoo was a long string of numbers.  
  
"What are you doing here Dae?"  
  
// Making sure you don't terrorize them // Dae replied. Kaleb snorted. // Let them go // Kalebs goons stepped to the side and Harry and Ron rushed to stand behind Dae. // If I see you bothering them again, you'll pay dearly for it // Kaleb pouted and stalked away. // Come on, follow me // Dae took of in the other direction and Harry and Ron went after him.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

In America chapter 4  
  
Harry and Ron followed Dae through halls and what appeared to be secret passageways until they came to a door. Dae slipped in and motioned for them to follow. They slipped inside and the door closed. Dae padded over to where another boy lay on the sofa. He knelt beside it and gently shook him. "Master."  
  
"Master?" Ron whispered. The boy on the sofa sat up and gently pet Dae's head. He looked up at the two newcomers and motioned for them to sit across from him. Harry and Ron sat.  
  
"Dae tells me that you had a run in with Kaleb." Harry nodded as Ron stared at the two across from them. Dae was kneeling between the other boy's legs, head resting on his right thigh. "He also says that you are the transfer students."  
  
"Yeah. But how did he tell you? We didn't see him talk to you yet!" Ron said. The boy smiled and ran his fingers through Dae's dirty blond hair.  
  
"Dae came from Japan, through a new slave program. His previous master was displeased with his actions, speaking out of turn and talking back, so he decided to do something about it. Show them your neck pet." Dae tilted his neck back and the boy moved his collar. A long thin scar extended from left to right. "He cut his neck and severed his vocal cords. When Dae got here we were able to give him back some use of them, but he has to speak telepathically most of the time."  
  
"Oh." Ron blinked. "Sorry." Dae smiled.  
  
// Don't be. Welcome to the Academy. //Harry blinked as Dae's voice filtered into his head. // Kalebs an ass, don't mind him. He won't bother you now though. //  
  
"Kalebs a wuss when it comes to us. He's terrified of me. I'm Kevin by the way."  
  
"Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley." Kevin nodded. "Why's he afraid of you?"  
  
"I beat him in a knife fight last year. Him and most of the other leaders. Dae here can kick the shit out of anyone in this school as well, magic or no magic." Kevin said. "I taught him."  
  
"Hey, you were speaking telepathically back there weren't you?" Ron asked suddenly. Dae nodded. "I didn't notice that you switched from talking to telepathy.."  
  
// Not many people can tell, unless they're looking at my mouth or they can tell the difference between my normal scratchy voice and this one. Don't feel left out. //  
  
"Kevin!" Harry and Ron looked up as another boy came jogging in. "Kalebs pacing in the dungeons again, what happened now?" The boy eyed Harry and Ron.  
  
"Dae had to scare them away from the exchange students. That's Harry and Ron by the way. Guys, this is Josh." Harry and Ron nodded hello as Josh plopped onto one of the other chairs. "When did you get back?"  
  
"Just now. The others are on their way. They gonna join?" Kevin blinked and turned to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Do you want to? Or would you like to check out the other gangs? Not many are as nice as us though, just so you're warned." Harry and Ron glanced at each other then back to Kevin.  
  
"Sure, might as well." Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Very well then. Dae, go get the equip."  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

In America part 5  
  
When Dae came back with the equip, Harry and Ron started to have second thoughts. "Okay, the process is simple." Kevin began. "You each get at least two piercings, on any part, or parts, of your body as well as a tattoo. Each gang is represented by a color and an object or animal." Ron gulped and Harry bit his lip.  
  
// Don't look so nervous. It doesn't hurt at all. // Dae spoke up. He smiled as Kevin arranged the equip, which consisted of the piercing and tattooing apparatus. // Our color is red and, being one of the toughest gangs, our animal is a Dranther. //  
  
"All right, who wants to go first?" Harry looked at Ron and stood.  
  
"I guess I will..what's a Dranther" Kevin grinned.  
  
// It's an animal. A cross between a muggle panther, a giant black cat, and a dragon. //  
  
"Oh, then what do I do?" Kevin motioned to the couch he had just vacated.  
  
"Sit. Where do you want the piercings? It can be anywhere on your body. Ears, eyebrow, lip, tongue, nipples." Harry shook his head.  
  
"Uhm..Lets just start out with the ears." Kevin shrugged.  
  
"Right or left? Or both?"  
  
"Left." Kevin nodded and Harry looked away as he prepped the piercing gun. Kevin raised the gun to Harry's ear and Harry closed his eyes as Kevin pulled the trigger. There were two sharp stabs of pain, followed by a dull throb.  
  
"There, that's done. Thank god for wizard piercing devices.. Now for the tattoo. That's going to take a while if i'm to do it right. Dae, take these. Clean them then do the other boy." Dae took the instrument from Kevin and went about cleaning it. Harry rubbed gently at his ear. "That's going to sting a bit but thanks to magic you don't have to clean it and stuff the muggle way. It'll be fine in another day or so."  
  
Kevin went about readying the tattoo stuff. "How big does it have to be?" Kevin lined up an array of different colors.  
  
"Big enough for others to see it, and it has to be where other members can see it. Typically it's on your left forearm. Some of our members have it on their backs. Dae's is on his forearm." Harry bit his lip, pondering. A big one on his back would be cool.  
  
"Does it hurt more if it's bigger?" Kevin shook his head.  
  
"If it's big, we usually do it in parts. Like, I would start on the outline today, then I would continue with it tomorrow if I don't finish it. Then I would go on to the coloring and the enchantments."  
  
"Enchantments?"  
  
"Yeah, it connects each of the members. They can speak telepathically with other members of the gang, they can feel the others emotions though you can turn that effect off. That and the tattoo will be able to move."  
  
"So it's like the Dark Mark." Harry stated, horrified. "You use dark magic."  
  
"No! Harry, there is no such thing as 'Dark Magic'." Harry blinked. Kevin frowned. "It isn't the magic that's dark, although several curses are terrible, it's the way some wizards use it."  
  
"But."  
  
"Say you, or someone you knew, was attacked. By some monster. Say you used the Cruciatus to save yourself or that person. How can that be dark?" Harry's eyes widened. "Do you see where I'm coming from?" Slowly, Harry nodded. "Good. Now get rid of the 'Dark Magic' crap and where do you want that tattoo?"  
  
"Uhm..On my back."  
  
"Size?"  
  
"Big, but not too big." Kevin nodded and grinned.  
  
"Lay on your stomach then. After i'm finished, do you want it to be magical? To have the ability to move and stuff?" Harry nodded as he settled on his stomach. "And you, Ron was it?" Ron looked up and winced as Dae finished with his ear. "How do you want yours?"  
  
"Small, on my forearm." Kevin nodded and muttered a spell that quickly removed Harry's shirt.  
  
"Okay then. Harry, you must be completely still. You can breathe of course, just don't move anything else." Harry nodded. "Just relax, it wont hurt too bad. Dae, start with his will you? This one will take me a while."  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

In America chapter 6  
  
Harry rested his head on his arms as Kevin gently rubbed some sort of lotion on his back. He had just recently finished with the outline of the tattoo and Harry's back felt like it was on fire. "This stuff will help you relax, and will dampen the pain." Harry turned his head to the side to see Dae wrapping Ron's arm in gauze.  
  
" So these animals are real, right?" Kevin nodded. "It would be cool to have one as a pet."  
  
"Some people do. They're easy to take care of, seeing as they hunt on their own. They love to spend time sleeping, or lounging with humans as well." Kevin helped Harry sit up. "I'll let you rest a bit then we'll start on the coloring. I would like to finish this tonight." Harry nodded and stood up, stretching. "Anyone hungry?"  
  
"I am!" Ron jumped up. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're always hungry." Ron shrugged.  
  
"All right. Dae, why don't you go get us some food?" Dae nodded and disappeared. "There anything you want to ask me? About the gangs, the classes, etc..?"  
  
"How many members are in this gang?" Harry sprawled back out on the couch as Kevin moved the tattooing stuff to the side.  
  
"From in this school? About forty, I would say. Outside the school there are more. We are a spin off of a larger gang, like most of the others. Once we graduate from here we are accepted into the larger gang. Or we're accepted before if we have a family member currently in the gang."  
  
// Master, the Headmaster wants to come in. May I let him? // Dae spoke up. // He's frantic because Harry and Ron are missing, or so he thinks. // Kevin smiled.  
  
// Let him in. // Harry and Ron blinked.  
  
"I told you, the tattoo allows us to speak telepathically with other members. You will not be able to until I finish the process." Kevin said to Harry. Dae then scrambled into the room with a basket, followed by the Headmaster.  
  
"GODDAMNIT! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO RE PASSWORD THE DOOR?!?!?!" Harry and Ron blinked. "Oh, there you are you two. I wondered where you went to." Harry and Ron blinked as Dae scrambled to curl up to Kevin.  
  
"Headmaster. I re pass worded the door because I needed to. I'm sorry I didn't inform you sooner. Now apologize to Dae, you scared him half to death!" The Headmaster grinned apologetically.  
  
"Sorry there Dae." He looked around the room and noticed the tools. "You two are joining them? That's good, the other ones are more likely to put you through some sort of test before you joined."  
  
"Dae saved them from Kaleb." The Headmaster nodded.  
  
"Just came to check on them, if I could find them, which I have. Thank god. Anyway, have a nice day. The other students will be returning tomorrow night." The man left.  
  
Kevin unpacked what was in the basket and Ron started drooling. "Well, dig in!"  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

In America chapter 7  
  
Kevin helped Harry over to the mirror when he was finished with the tattoo. It was nearly midnight, and Kevin thought that he did a good job. They would find out what Harry thought about it, as soon as he was in front of a mirror.  
  
"Oh wow." Harry's eyes widened as the tattoo came into focus. "It's beautiful." The tattoo started up on his shoulder blade, and ended to around the middle of his back when stretched out almost vertically. Moving around on his back, the giant dragon wings shuffled occasionally. The panther looked so realistic, even when it turned around.  
  
"Oh man.." Ron stood behind him, eyes wide. "That thing looks real!" Kevin smiled. "Mine looks like that, just smaller." Ron said in amazement.  
  
"The tattoo will never wear off. It will stay like this until you die. When you do, it will become like a muggle tattoo. It's getting late, would you like to stay the night? Dae's out of it and it would be dangerous for you two to go out alone."  
  
"That would be great." Harry murmured as the panther seemed to curl up around the middle of his back. Ron nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Good. You can take the guest room. Dae slept in it until he trusted me enough to sleep with me." Kevin gently lifted said boy and walked down the hall. "It's right there." He nodded at a door. "There are two beds, make yourself at home." Harry nodded and he and Ron went into the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Harry and Ron met up with Kevin and Dae in the small living room. Ron was still yawning. "Morning." Kevin greeted. "We'll be joining the teachers in the dining room for breakfast. You can take that gauze off now Ron." Ron complied to see his small panther looking up at him.  
  
// The other students will all arrive later today. // Dae said.  
  
"I want you to stay with either Dae or myself, or both. Some of the newer students might not think you're already initiated." Kevin frowned. "Wear this, until you get used to not wearing a shirt around. It will let other know that I'm protecting you at least." Kevin handed Harry a ring.  
  
"Thanks." Kevin nodded.  
  
"Let's head out."  
  
Breakfast went well, as Harry and Ron were introduced to all of the teachers. After breakfast Kevin took them to the gangs personal training room. "We come down every day, no matter if we have time or not. Usually we come alone and work out alone, unless someone is already down here. We write what we did each day in our logs. Those are kept in our room." Ron grimaced.  
  
"Cheer up Ron. It won't be too bad." They left the training room and headed up to Harry and Ron's room. "We'll just be a minute." The two disappeared and reappeared minutes later in different clothes, thought not too different than the ones they wore before.  
  
"We should head up. I need to be there to greet the other members." Harry and Ron nodded and followed Kevin and Dae up to the entrance hall. "It'll be another twenty minutes or so. Stick close to me and Dae, don't want you to be trampled."  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

In America chapter 8  
  
It had been three months since Harry and Ron met Kevin and Dae and had joined their gang. Mornings were generally spent in the training room when the duo, along with Dae, had a free period. After training they would join Kevin and the other members where they had a late, but light, breakfast.  
  
After lunch they would go to their first class, Transfiguration, then to Defense and a new class called The Dark Arts. After these classes, they would go to lunch and eat, yet more light food, before heading to the last classes of the day.  
  
When the classes were over, the entire gang would meet in the gang's hideout. There, they spent time talking, hanging out, playing games, and discussing the other gangs.  
  
Harry was currently sprawled out on the couch with Kevin. He had pledged his loyalty to the leader, as had Ron, but had also decided to become Kevin's latest 'pet'. All of the members had at one point been Kevin's 'pet', or had at least bonded to him through sex. Dae was the only official 'pet', however, until Harry.  
  
Ron had agreed to the traditional bonding, but he would only do it when he felt he was ready. Kevin agreed.  
  
Harry snuggled deeper into Kevin's chest as Dae tightened his arms around him. The couch was big enough for Dae to lay comfortably behind Harry while they snuggled up to Kevin. They whole group lounged in companionable silence until the door burst open.  
  
"Kevin! Boss! The Raiders, they're trying to take over the east side of our territory!" Kevin shot up, grabbing for his switchblade that lay beside him.  
  
"How many?" He asked as the others also grabbed for their weapons. Harry and Ron grabbed a medium size switchblade before falling in behind Kevin. They had learned before that the teachers would not interfere with gang battles.  
  
"There are about sixty. Our guys are loosing, they sent me to get you." Kevin swore, then turned to Harry and Ron.  
  
"You two stay with Dae. He can help you along." Harry nodded silently as Kevin pulled him in for a tight hug. "Be careful." The rest of the gang took off and was at the scene of the battle within minutes.  
  
Harry, Ron and Dae jumped into the edges of they fray, slashing and hacking for all they were worth. Time seemed to fly by until there was a pained cry and the battle fell silent. The two gangs separated. Kevin stood near the middle, bloody knife in hand. There was a body at his feet.  
  
Harry glanced at Dae to see him grinning from ear to ear. The body at Kevin's feet stirred and Kevin kicked it harshly. "Go now Kaleb. I'll spare you this once, but I'm sure that Mike will not be so lineate." Kaleb staggered to his feet and took off. The gang cheered in victory.  
  
Kevin grinned as Dae ran up to him, followed closely by Harry and Ron. Dae threw himself at Kevin. // Master, I was worried for a second that you were going to collapse! //  
  
"I'm okay, Dae, but I need to sit. What's the damage count?" Dae led Kevin over to an upturned crate.  
  
"Many wounded, but only a few dead. I think we did more damage to them." Kevin nodded and looped an arm around Harry's waist.  
  
"You two okay?" Harry knelt and nodded before hugging Kevin. He stood back up and looked around. His scar started to itch. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I..get everyone out of here. NOW!" Harry looked fearfully at Ron. Kevin looked confused. "Deatheaters. Please, get everyone out." Ron paled and drew his wand.  
  
"No, we stick together. EVERYONE TAKE COVER! BE READY TO ATTACK!" Every one looked confused for a moment before they obeyed Kevin's command. A bright blue light shot out of the dark towards Kevin.  
  
"Kevin! NO!"  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

In America chapter 9  
  
"Kevin! NO!" Harry threw himself in front of Kevin, knocking him down. The light hit Harry and he screamed as long slices appeared over his back. As soon as it started, it stopped.  
  
"Harry?" Black robed figures came out of the shadows and curses began flying in earnest. "Crucio!" Kevin cursed a figure that attempted to get near him and Harry, who had by now lost consciousness due to blood loss.  
  
// Master! What am I to do? // Kevin pulled Dae down under the protective covering of the overturned trash bin he was under.  
  
"Stay with him. Protect him." Dae nodded as Kevin disappeared. Nearly an hour later, the gang managed to drive the band of Deatheaters away. Kevin limped over to Harry and Dae, dropping to the ground beside them.  
  
// He's started to wake up, but passed out again when he moved. // Kevin gently scooped Harry up into his arms and stood, with a little help from Dae.  
  
"I want everyone to stick close to me. We're going to the school for help." Kevin took off in the general direction of the school. The surviving gang members followed behind him, Ron was nowhere to be seen.  
  
They traveled as fast as they could, but were stopped dead in their tracks as the school came into view. Black furls of smoke rose from the debris that used to be called the Academy. Nothing seemed to have stood. "They must have gotten the school while the small band went after us."  
  
// Master, what do we do? // Dae collapsed as his energy finally gave out. //Where will we go? We can't stay with the older gang, we aren't yet welcome! // Harry stirred in Kevin's arms.  
  
"W-w-what happened?" Harry turned his head and saw the remains of the school. "Oh god..it's my fault." Kevin sat as his own energy threatened to give out.  
  
"Oh, Harry! It's not your fault. You couldn't have known."  
  
"Those were Deatheaters. Probably all of the one's that managed to evade captured or death. They want to kill me for what i did to Voldemort."  
  
"It still isn't your fault." Kevin gently stroked Harry's hair. "Does anyone know of anyplace we could go?"  
  
"Hogwarts." Harry spoke up. "Dumbledore would let us go there. If someone could find me an owl.." Kevin shushed him.  
  
"All right, but I want you to rest. Save your strength. I'll write to Dumbledore. I want everyone here to save as much strength as they can. We don't know how long it will be until help arrives. Mark, go find an owl. Please."  
  
TBC  
  
I suck at battle scenes. Don't hurt me! 


	10. Chapter 10

In America chapter 10  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
My name is Kevin and I'm writing to inform you that a band of...Deatheaters, I believe he called them, have attacked our school. The school itself is in ruins and I have no knowledge of there being any survivors other than myself, Mr. Potter, and a few of my gang members. (Albus paused at this.)  
Mr. Potter is currently injured, as are several of my boys. He told us to write to you for help. Please hurry, I don't know how long we'll survive, and if there is another attack...  
  
Sincerely,  
Kevin  
  
Albus sighed heavily as he read the brief note he had just received. Nothing ever went well for young Harry, not even a trip to America to get away from everything. He called Severus to his office, via floo.  
  
"What is it this time Albus?" Albus placed the letter on his desk.  
  
"I need you to round up a few people and go to America. There has been an attack on the school Mr. Potter is staying at and I'm afraid that the school is gone, though few students remain." Severus looked horrified. "I need you to retrieve them."  
  
"Of course, Albus." Severus left the small office with a sigh and Albus leaned back in his chair to await the arrival of the survivors.  
  
"Hold on Harry. I've sent word to Dumbledore." Kevin smoothed the hair around Harry's forehead. "Help will arrive soon." Dae sat curled beside Kevin while the remaining members formed a tight circle around them.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Harry whispered. Kevin's arms tightened around him. "He's.gone, isn't he?" Harry buried his head in Kevin's chest. Kevin rubbed his back soothingly as several faint pops sounded around them.  
  
The gang had their knives out in a flash. "Who are you?" One of them growled. One of the figures that stepped foreword and removed his hood.  
  
"My name is Professor Snape, I came from Hogwarts." Harry stirred in Kevin's arms. "Where are our students?"  
  
Kevin staggered to his feet with Harry in his arms. Snape gasped. "I'm afraid Ron wasn't so lucky." Harry tilted his head to see Snape staring at him.  
  
"All right. I want everyone to grab a hold of a teachers arm. We will apparate to Hogsmeade, then walk to the school. Thank god it's the holidays." Snape grumbled. Everyone scrambled to obey the man and soon they were whisked away.  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

In America chapter 11  
  
When Harry once again regained consciousness, he found himself in the familiar room of the infirmary at Hogwarts. He tilted his head to see Kevin and Dae curled up on one of the beds, and further analysis told him that the surviving members of his gang were asleep in beds as well.  
  
'Why does this always happen to me? Now Ron's gone..' Harry clenched his eyes shut as tears threatened to spill. 'It's all my fault! Ron's dead now and Kevin and the others don't have a home to return to.'  
  
"Harry?" Harry's eyes shot open. "You okay?" He tilted his head to see Kevin and Dae watching him. Harry tried to blink the tears back. "Oh Harry." Kevin got up and went over to Harry's bed. He slid in beside him and pulled Harry into his arms.  
  
// It's okay Harry, we're here for you. // Dae slid in behind him and enveloped him in a tight hug. Harry sobbed into Kevin's shirt as the two boys held him. Soon, Harry drifted off to sleep.  
  
"It's okay, my pet. I won't let anyone harm you ever again." Kevin clutched Harry and Dae tighter. "Either of you."  
  
Unknown to either of the boys Albus stood in the doorway, watching them with interest. "It seems that Harry has made himself quite popular with them, wouldn't you agree Severus?" Severus snorted beside Albus.  
  
"Those boys are ruthless, almost worse than Deatheaters! The way they flashed those knives at us..." Albus chuckled.  
  
"You did startle them."  
  
"And those bodies..they are like killers." Severus shuddered. The two turned away from the boys. "I can't believe they could do such things." Albus set a calming hand on Severus's shoulder. "They're killers."  
  
"No, we're just gang members." Albus and Severus whirled around to see Kevin step out from the shadows. Severus paled. "We don't like to fight, but we do so to defend our territory. And each other."  
  
"How did you get there?"  
  
"I walked." Kevin smirked. "But I walked silently and quickly." Kevin gently closed the infirmary doors and leaned against them. "Those boys in there, they kill to defend me and our territory. I will not lie to you, it does get gruesome. But we've managed to live through it."  
  
"So you are part of a gang?" Albus questioned.  
  
"I lead this one. But I take orders, occasionally, from those higher up. We are merely a spin-off from a larger gang. When students graduate they join the bigger gang." Albus nodded in understanding. "I should get back in, unless you want one of my boys to wake up and attack your nurse."  
  
"Go right ahead. You are free to stay here as long as you like, just try not to attack any students when they return." Albus smiled as Kevin retreated back into the infirmary. "Those boys are special. I can't imagine what those gang battles would be like. Would you care to join me for tea, Severus?"  
  
TBC 


End file.
